


With Spirit

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Annie forces Nina into the holiday spirit.





	With Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Being Human’ nor am I profiting from this.

“I feel utterly ridiculous,” Nina hisses. “How is this putting you into a holiday mood?”

Annie pointedly ignores her grousing as she adjusts the bow in her hair. Changing appearances is a treat for her now. Even her hair is frozen to brushes, combs and water. 

The bow holds for a moment, but slips from her curls. Nina sits as her reluctant doll, grousing with each pull of the brush. Her gentle touch is foreign compared to the vicious pulls of her mother, the vicious pulls which she does herself. 

“Could you feel ridiculous with more spirit?” 

“Yes, I can.”


End file.
